Paris always was where they were best
by fashiongirl97
Summary: Jenny didn't die in Judgement day, instead she faced what happaned and left, but when she ends up meating with Jethro again, it turns out she has a whole new battle on her hands. But will it prove too much? will this be her final battle?
1. Chapter 1

**Paris always was where they were best**

**In this Jenny didn't die after Judgement day, instead she survived. But something just isn't the same any more. **

**Disclamer: I don't own N.C.I.S.**

It had been six weeks since the event at the diner, and Jenny had been back at work for the last three. The work load had been about average, and Jenny had had numerous calls with Sec-Nav (as per usual), befor she'd loved her job, didn't mind the hours at all, but she was always ready for home at the end of the day. Yet recently, her heart wasn't in it. She still loved her job, but there was something about being there in D.C. that sent a shiver down her spine. There was so much of her past there, yes good memories but also terrible ones, ones she didn't want to be reminded of on a daily basis.

Today it was all about to change though. She'd arranged for team Gibbs, Abby and Ducky to come to her office. As they walked through the door Gibbs said; "This better be good Jen, these three are meant to be doing paperwork."  
>"Good Jethro? For me yes, for you lot, probably not." She sighed and sat down at her desk. "The rest of you are probably wondering the same thing, its been six weeks since what happened, happened at the diner, and I have really valued your compassion, Tony, Ziva, Tim, I appreciate the extra work you've put in, Abby, thank-you so much for all your support, Ducky thanks for listening to all my rambles, and Jethro, thank-you for all the coffees." All in the room chuckled at the last part, and then Ducky spoke up.<br>"Jennifer if you don't mind my saying so, that sounded rather like a goodbye speech."  
>"That Ducky would be because it was a goodbye speech. I have been given the option to continue being director, yet be based in Paris, and they are not functioning as well as D.C. is. I have accepted and today is my last day in D.C. I fly out tonight. Before you start crying Abs, it is not like you will never see me again; I will be on many calls, involved in all your cases and most likely have to come back at some point. As for your boss, Leon Vance will fill that position." For the next few hours goodbyes where said, and tears fell. Then when the time came to go, Jenny turned to the one person she had shared the most with, the one who knew her the best, and taught her all she knew, she turned to Leroy Jethro Gibbs, "Would you mind walking me to my car Jethro?"<br>"Cause not Jen." He said taking the box she had in her arms. The walk down to the parking lot was silent, neither quite knew what to say, they had left each other so many times in the past, Paris, Mexico, yet this one was different, this one had been planned unlike the others. Once the box was in the car, they looked into one another's eyes. "Why Jen, I mean really?"  
>"Honestly, nearly dying in that diner, I suppose it put thing into perspective for me, I mean I have live in D.C. all my life, never even moved house. I have no social life aside from work, and, I dunno, I suppose I just want to try and leave all the bad memories behind, it sounds stupid. But it feels right going, and you can't tell me no. You left for Mexico, I'm leaving for Paris."<br>"I'm not gonna tell you no Jen, it's not my place."  
>"Good bye Jethro." She said kissing him gently on the cheek. He smiled at her.<br>"Goodbye Jen." With the hardest goodbye said she got into the car and left, she lent her head against the window as the bright lights of D.C. reflected on the window, she relived the happiest times she'd had in D.C. : her first day as a probie_  
>"Special agent Gibbs the newest member of your team, Jennifer Shepard. I want you to look after her, she had great potential." Said Marrow.<em>_  
>"Will do sir." Replied Gibbs.<em>_  
>"Right Jenny, I've got to go and speak with Sec-Nav, I'll leave you in the safe hands of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." As he exited the room, Gibbs turned to her. <em>_  
>"<em>_I won't be treating you soft because you're a woman you know that. Oh and no funny business,ok?"__  
>"No funny business?"<em>_  
>"Rule #12, never date a co-worker."<em>

Becoming director:

"_Hello Jethro"  
>"Jen?"<em>

When she'd found the teenage bombers mother after Jethro had been locked in a room with him:

_They both looked at the young boy as he was reunited with his mother, Gibbs was surprised to see her alive.  
>"It's good to see I can still surprise you Jethro."<br>"Yeh, yeh you can."_

They all flashed before her eyes, and many, many more, all the happy times they had spent together undercover: going up the Eiffel tower, walking by the saine, and laughing in the rain. She remembered them all like yesterday, she would miss him, all of them, but it was time to start again, a new life.

**I apologise for any wrong timings/ dates or any wrong quotes, it was done from memory. Please let me know what you think, review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, Thanks for all your reviews/favourite adds/alert adds. Sorry I didn't reply to any review but P.M. was messing about on my laptop. Sorry.  
>Here it is, Chapter two, and it's slightly setting the scene a bit more. Slight Jibbs, yet the next chapter have a lot in it. I don't know if I like this chap, anyway, I'm rambling. Hope you like and REVIEW PLEASE! <em>

**Chapter 2**

After three months of being in Paris, Jenny was nearly back to being her usual work-obsessed self. Her heart was back in it, she was working long hours without caring and she was sick and tired of Sec-Nav, which was a sure sign she was getting back to her old self. Yet the red-headed director had also changed, any weekends when she was not working she would go shopping or out for lunch, whereas before in D.C. she would've gone into work and done some old paperwork.  
>Accommodation wise, she was renting a beautiful apartment which was only a fifteen minute walk from the headquarters, the apartment was large in size compared to others nearby, and was built in true venetian style. There was a kitchen-diner, small living room (although she spent little time in there), a large bedroom with walk in wardrobe and en-suit bathroom. Yet whenever she was at home (which was mainly in the evening) she spent her time on the balcony which overlooked the old narrow street below, on the balcony there hung hanging baskets overflowing with purple delphiniums, inside was furnished with white washed old wooden furniture, which gave it a continental yet completely her feel.<br>Overall Jenny was a much more relaxed person, yet on her desk still there stood a photo of her and Jethro, which had been taken all those years ago when they'd been in Paris, in it she was in Jethro's arms, laughing as she gazed deep into his cobalt eyes, and he had a smile on his face, a smile she couldn't ever remember seeing ever since she had become director, as he looked into her jade eyes. How she missed him, how she missed them all, her new life was great and she loved it, yet she couldn't help but miss the relationship she'd had with the team, Abby's bone crushing hugs and her constant smile, the was Ducky knew her so well he would always know what she was thinking. She even missed Tony's ridiculous movie quotes and the was he would always say the complete wrong thing at the wrong time, and strangely enough, she missed Jethro barging into her office unannounced, and the way her knew how to wind her up so easily.

In the last three months work had been heavy; they'd barely had an evening off. But it hadn't been quite the same without Jenny, it hadn't taken long for Leon to get on every ones nerves, and they all got the feeling he wasn't much enjoying his new role.

Gibbs walked down from MTAC. "Right you lot, we've been ordered to attend Sec-Nav's y=summer ball in Paris tomorrow, it's a black tie dress code. Pack for a week as the Director wants us to stay on and work on relations with the headquarters in Paris. So go home, get packed, we fly at 10:00 this morning. Go!" He then told Abby who was ofcause over the moon, and even more hyper than usual at the thought of seeing Jenny and Paris, Ducky was delighted to have the chance to once again visit the city of love. Although Gibbs would never say it, he was pleases at the fact he would have a chance to see Jenny , her departure for him had been out of the blue, he didn't know if he'd missed the signs or what, but not in a million years had he expected her to move., but what he did know was that there where things they needed to say to one another, thing that where decades old, but he didn't care, nor did he care they were in different continents, he wanted the ait between them to be cleared.  
>The team, Abby and Ducky met at the airport, and boarded their private jet, (courtesy of Sec-Nav). The flight seemed to last forever for the elderly M.E. who was left to deal with the teams tiresome petty arguments, while all the time Gibbs slept. When they finally arrived at Paris airport it was early evening, there was a taxi waiting to take the group the Paris headquarters. On arrival they were greeted by a young lady who gave them all passes and directions on how to reach the bullpen where the director would be waiting for them, although Ducky was the only one to take note.<br>Director Jenny Shepard was sat on one of her agents desks in the bullpen, aimlessly flicking through a case file. All of a sudden, from out of nowhere a loud squeal could be heard, and before she had time to register what it was, she was being pulled into an o so familiar bone crushing hug. "Abby…can't…breathe"  
>"Oh, sorry, it's so good to see you!"<br>"Ye, you too Abby. I've missed you." Jenny was then pulled into a slightly less bone-crushing hug by ziva, and kissed on the cheek by Tony, Tim and Ducky. Meanwhile Gibbs stood back and watched Jenny as she laughed at Tony's jokes, smiled at Ducky's stories and looked happy. She looked the happiest he'd seen her since when they were in Paris. "Not going to even say hello Jethro?" she asked as she stood in front of him. He was surprised not to see her in a suit, but instead in beige coloured chino's which showed off her long legs, copper heals for height, a lose cream blouse which contrasted perfectly with her red hair, and strands of pearls around her neck.  
>"Sorry Jen. You look great." He replied.<br>She blushed slightly and smiled. "Right you lot, hotel keys are here, your details are waiting down stairs in the garage. The ball is tomorrow night, you will be picked up at 19:30, if any of you wish to go together instead of alone, then that is fine, just call your driver, I've e-mailed their numbers to you. Have a good evening and I'll see you tomorrow. "Jen was about to go get her bag when Tony said, "You're not going to brief us then?"  
>"Agent DiNozzo, you're here to improve relations with Paris, a.k.a. sitting in an office making conversation, and if needs be doing a bit of work. Unless you want briefing on how to have a polite conversation, granted you may need it, but you can go to your hotel rooms. I don't know about you but I have better things to do with my Friday night that brief you on how to have a polite conversation."<br>"Sorry ma'am"  
>"Right, go." They all left, chatting and such as they left, yet Jen realised there was someone left. Turning around she say Jethro stood looking at her.<br>"We need to talk Jen."  
>"I know. Not tonight though, I'm tired. You remember where that park was where we had them ice creams when we were under cover?"<br>"Ye I do, why."  
>"Meet me there tomorrow at half nine. We can talk then."<br>"Okay. Night Jen."  
>"Goodnight Jehtro."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey…sorry for the delay exam today so stress was on. Hope you enjoy, thanks for your reviews, they keep me going so please keep them coming. Thanks Review please! X**

**Chapter 3**

The sun was out along with the children. Laughter could be heard and Jethro, he smiled. 9:30 had come, his promise unbroken, there he stood in 'la parc belle', waiting for his date (as some might say).The park unlocked memories of the last time he was there, in a different life.

"_We are meant to be on a stake out!" the red-headed woman said.  
>"Ahuh" replied the silver haired man, before splashing her with water from the nearby fountain.<br>"Well, if that's how you want to play." And so they splashed, and laughed, forgetting the world around them, for that moment in time they were the only ones in the universe, nothing and no-one else mattered to them. _

"Jethro" he turned around to see Jen stood in front of him. She wore a white floaty sun dress which finished just above the knee, with tan wedges, wooden jewellery and a bag. He hadn't seen her dressed in casual in years, and she looked beautiful.  
>"Je, sorry, I was in a world of my own. You look great." She blushed slightly allowing him to take it as a thank you.<br>"You want to get some coffee?"  
>"Did you really need to ask?" as they walked to the coffee shop Jen looked up at Jethro, even with her wedges she was still considerably smaller than him.<br>"Jethro do you remember the last time we were in that park?"  
>"Yes I do." He replied, and so they laughed. Upon entering the back street coffee shop, Jenny ordered two 'usual's' and lead the way through to a small deserted courtyard where they sat down. "Jen, no matter how much we try to avoid this we do need to talk about things."<br>"I know Jethro. When we were together, here, all those years ago, it was the happiest I'd been in years, the happiest I've ever been."  
>"Then why did you leave?"<br>"I…I had my reasons at the time, I told myself I was doing what was best for me, when in hinds sight I was screwing my life up." She paused as the coffee was placed on the table. Gibbs took a drink and smirked at Jenny.  
>"I see you took my taste in coffee with you."<br>"And booze. The one thing you taught me that I actually listened to."  
>Gibbs smirked again. "You never where very good at listening to rules, or taking orders for that matter. Before I left for Mexico, me and you were getting on again. We weren't anywhere near what we used to be like, but we weren't arguing every two minutes, and it was a start. After that explosion, all of the memories of Shannon and Kelly came back to me. I remembered things I had forgotten years ago, and I couldn't stay. In my head, staying felt like I was forgetting them, it felt like I was dishonouring their memory. So I did what I thought was the only thing I could, I left."<br>"But you came back."  
>"After that thing with Ziva, and then Fornell, I suppose I realised that I could still have a life without forgetting them. I realised that there were still people who I cared for and cared for me, people who needed me."<br>"Jethro, you didn't have to tell me that you know. I understand you're not one for heart to hearts."  
>"No Jen, I did. For too many years there have been too many things unsaid between us. I want the air to be clear, no more lies and no more secrets. Just the truth from now on." Both stood up and began to walk down to the river. Neither one had realised two hours had passed since they'd entered the coffee shop, yet neither minded either. As they walked their hands became intertwined and when Jenny looked up at Jethro a smile grew on her face, and it grew on his too.<br>"Jethro, I …when I moved here it was because… I'd never lived anywhere other than D.C. in my whole life, and I didn't feel like there was anything keeping me there anymore, outside of work I had no friends or social life, all my family are either dead or disapprove of me and my job, and I also thought that there was not a cat in hells chance of me and you ever getting anywhere near how close we used to be, and when I looked round I suppose that's all I saw, mistakes and missed opportunities."  
>"Jen… i…" he was cut off by her kissing him, "always loved you." He finished.<br>"I always loved you too." As they reached the Saine both where happy. Jethro bought two ice creams and yet another memory from all those years ago was triggered.

"_Come here you've got some…" said Jethro touching Jens nose and gently placing a bit of ice cream on it. They laughed and she returned the favour by doing the same. _

The rest of the day went smoothly, the pair talked about things, laughed at old memories and just smiled from being in each other's presence. At 15:00 they were sat by the river bank, Jethro had his arm around her shoulders, and her head rested on his shoulder. "Pulling away she looked into his eyes. "Jethro did you mean what you said before about no more secrets?"  
>"Ye I did, why?"<br>"There is something I need to tell you then." Jenny looked down, she could feal the tears welling up in her eyes.  
>"Jen, whatever it is we'll deal with it." Concern filled him. Not much could affect Jenny Shepard, she was the strongest person he knew, and she never let anybody or anything get to her. "Jen?"<br>"Jethro, I'm… I'm ill. I don't mean like a cold ill either. A few weeks ago I went to the doctors to have a check-up because of the migraine I'd been getting and they sent me for some tests. Yesterday morning the hospital rung, I have a brain tumour, and I have to have an operation in…in a few w…weeks." She was really crying now. "Jethro I'm scared, I'm really scared."  
>"I know you are. But we'll get through it. I'll stay in Paris as long as you want me to okay."<br>"Jethro you don't have to."  
>"I know, but I want to."<br>"Thank you."  
>" Who's going with you tonight?"<br>"No one."  
>"Wrong, I am. Come on, we'd best get going, it'll take you ages to get ready if you take as long as you used to."<br>"Thank you Jethro, for everything." And off they walked, Jehtro's arm still around her shoulders. They were happy, together, even if it was only for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I just want to thank you all for your reviews, especially Left my heart in Paris who has reviewed every chapter I think so thank you especially. I have written this chapter mainly today on the bus to school so I hope its ok. This is in a way an in-between chapter. The song is ABBA 's Our last summer which I think fits perfectly as it is set in Paris and that is where Jenny and Gibbs's last summer together was spent.  
>Any ways, I hope you enjoy and as always please review!<strong>

**Chapter 4**

I'd been those two words, nothing else but them that'd sent a shiver down his spine. That had truly made him worried, she was the strongest person he knew, never let anyone get to her, never usually got too involved, and never did she show weakness. Then there was today, she'd cried, Jenny Shepard had cried, for the first time in his life he had seen her…well truly without her guard up. That was what had worried him, not the illness, just those two words; 'I'm scared'. Words he thought he'd never hear coming from her mouth.

She stood there; red curls lose around her shoulders, green strapless dress which hugged in all the right places with crystals placed around the top, a silver necklace with a single drop emerald set in it which had belonged to her mother when she was alive. But something wasn't the same as it usually was. This was one of the few black tie events that Jen usually enjoyed going to,but not today. She knew she had to tell Sec-Nav about her illness, she knew he'd tell her to take the time off as sick leave and not holiday, but she wouldn't, she didn't want people knowing she might be dying. The ringing of the bell broke her chain of thought, knowing it would be Jethro she grabbed her shall and went to answer the door. He stood there in a suit, and she did think he looked dashing. Jethro saw Jenny and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Jen, you look, amazing."  
>"Thank you Jethro, you don't scrub up bad yourself."<br>"You ready to go?" he asked, and she replied by linking arms with him. The ride to the ball was mainly silent, yet not awkward.  
>"Jethro, I'm going to tell Sec-Nav about…"<br>"Okay, I'll be there for you."  
>"Thank-you, I knew you would." He gently placed a kiss on her head. Before once again taking her arm as they walked towards the ball room. Once inside they began to meat and great, Jethro was surprised by how natural Jenny was at it, yet as she began to speak to Sec-Nav her grip on his arm tightened. "Erm, sir would I be able to have a word in private?"<br>"Of cause Jenny, is everything alright." Jenny was unable to answer at this point as nerves filled her stomach, so Jethro answered for her. "Not exactly sir." When they entered the side room Sec-Nav gave jenny an encouraging look and Jethro gently squeezed her hand.  
>"Sir, as you know I have been suffering from an increasing number of migraines recently, so following the advice of my doctors I had some tests done. The other day I received the results. I…I have been d..diagnosed with a brain tumour."<br>"Jenny, I am so, so sorry. But I am not going to push you to take it off as sick leave, I know I would be wasting my time. But I know you will fight it, and you obviously have good support from Gibbs. I am going to say this now, because you both deserve it, if anything comes of you two through this, I will be pleased for you, you've both done loads for NCIS over the years, it is only right you have happiness."  
>"Thank you sir." As Sec-Nav watched Jenny and Gibbs leave, he smiled to himself as he realised that his permission for them to be together had not exactly been required. But as far as Jenny's illness was concerned, he was surprised, not once through the whole of the tests or the diagnosis stage had her mask dropped even once.<br>The rest of the evening went smoothly, Jenny and Jehtro separated, and she went to talk to yet more high powered people, while he went to sit with Fornell. Yet as the last song began to play, both recognised it, it was a song that held so many memories from a time when things where so different. As the first few notes of ABBA's our last summer began to play, the pair excused themselves from their conversations, locked eyes as met and began to dance. They began to same flashback:

_They sat there, in the stuffy little attic in Mersailles, with the radio on. When a song which they both knew came on, it was the only song that the radio station played which they actually knew. And every time they did, the pair would dance, or even just sway, whichever it was, they were just content at being in the presence of one another. _

Little then had they known how much one day those familiar lyrics would describe their last summer in paris, '_Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain' 'By the Eiffle tower…walking hand in hand' _those lyrics fitted perfectly to them, that summer in which both had felt so many emotions, lust, love, fear, pain heartache. It'd been their last summer, yet the memories still remained. And as they danced, they all came flooding back.

_(meanwhile)_

"One minute, Oh my god!" Tony near enough shouted.  
>"What Tony!" said Ziva in a frustrated tone, she was already annoyed with him, so far he had tried it on with near enough every woman in the room and Ziva was fed up of it.<br>"Gibbs!"  
>"What about Gibbs?"<em><br>_"He's dancing with the director!" As Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby and Ducky turned to look the pair shared a kiss. And a loud high pitched squeal could be heard coming from Abby, and both Gibbs and Jenny smirked.  
>"I hope you weren't wanting to keep this quiet, cause now Abby knows, so does the whole world."<br>"You know what Jethro, I don't care if people find out any more, I've lived all my life worrying about other people's opinion of me. I have a chance to be happy, I'm not going to let that slip away again." With that she gently kissed him as the last few words of the song could be heard '_living for the day, worries far away.' _  
>The song finished and Sec-Nav gave a short yet sweat speech in which he thanked all the usual yet added a bit extra too, "I wouls also like to thak Director Shepard, she has not had an easy last few months, we thought we might lose her at one point, but we didn't. Instead she came back fighting and since has managed to bring up the reputation of the Paris division and is now working on communication with D.C. this woman is like a one woman hurricane, she never ceases to amaze me. NCIS would be nowhere near as good as it is today without Jennifer Shepard. So thank you Jenny." After the speeches Jenny began to feel tired, one of the side effects of the medication, and she and Jethro said their goodbyes and left for her apartment. It had been and eventful night and both knew that there would be many, many more eventful thing to come in the coming weeks. But they were together, and in their hearts they knew that they could fight it, all of it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was noon the next day before the Director and Gibbs arrived at the Paris NCIS headquarters, followed half an hour later by the rest of a very hung over team Gibbs, Abby and Ducky. On arrival Jenny had gone straight up to her office where she had suspected a rather large pile of paperwork would be waiting for her. Her suspicions where proved correct when she was greeted by a pile of 15 case files and a full inbox on her computer. Sitting down she began to read the relevant e-mails replying to anything important. Cynthia brought through her schedule for the day, seeing she had nothing booked until 14:00, when she was required to attend a video conference with Sec-Nav, and could really not find the energy to read through the case files, she decided to go down to the bull pen. Pausing on the cat walk to look down at the team she knew so well below her. McGee sat at a computer showing Marcus how to do something or other, while Ziva and Pascal watched amused as DiNozzo tried to flirt with Anna in French which everybody knew he could not up behind him she head-slapped him. "Agent DiNozzo, if you try one more time to flirt with one of my agents you will be looking for another job." She said, while smirking at the look of utter surprise on his face.  
>"Stopping now boss…woa what?" He said confused as he saw Gibbs was sat infront of a desk. Turning round he saw the Director, "Director! I wasn't flirting." She then gave him a perfect Gibbs style glare. "Alright so maybe I was paying her a complement but obviously there is no need to fire me. You've been spending way too much time around Gibbs that head-slap heart and did really not do anything for my hangover director."<br>"Agent DiNozzo, what you fail to remember is that I was once Gibbs' probie too, meaning I know all his tricks and was on the receiving hand many a time like you." She began to walk towards Jethro when she looked back. "Tony, you may like to know that all my agents speak excellent English, and Anna is British so she does understand you, so next time don't tell her _'I am gorgeous I think' _" roars of laughter where heard and even Gibbs couldn't help but smirk.  
>As she walked over he began to speak "I taught you well" she smiled and he placed his hand down on hers, "What'ch doing down here Jen?"<br>"Well it was either this or paperwork and as I have to speak to Sec-Nav soon, I decided I could escape for a while."  
>A smirk grew on his face, "That the only reason?"<br>"There might be another" she was then cut off by her mobile "Director Shepard"  
>"Director, Sec-Nav's been on the phone he's come down with a migraine so your call this afternoon has been pushed across to tomorrow evening." Said Cynthia at the other end.<br>"Migraine? Hangover more likely. Okay, thank-you Cynthia." Jenny replied hanging up.  
>"Who was that?" asked Gibbs as Jenny sat on the desk facing him.<br>"Cynthia, Sec-Nav's cancelled meaning I no longer have an excuse to be down here."  
>looking around at the rest of the team, she saw how hung over they all looked. "Here" she said passing Jethro a $20 note, "Go get you all some coffee. They look like they need it."<br>"You want one?"  
>"No I can't, gotta keep alcohol and caffeine levels down. I'll see you later." They both rose at the same time, kissed before departing their separate ways. Jenny headed up to her desk and began to start going through the paperwork. Once the case files had been read, (some needed more deciphering than others) she began to deal with her inbox. Deleting the spam sent by stoned agents last night.<br>By 17:00 Jenny had sent off all 15 case files, dealt with her inbox, and shouted at what felt like half the agency for behaving like teenagers last night and embarrassing her. Now ahe was sat against her chair when she heard her door open, knowing exactly who it was immediately. "Jethro, just as I was beginning to get used to my door being used as a door again." He did not reply but seeing her fed up look simply rounded her desk and began to massage her shoulders.  
>"You know Jen, I thought you were about to tell them about your illness when you came down before."<br>"I nearly did."  
>"You need to tell them Jen. If something was to happen and you hadn't told them they'd never forgive me. I'll be there for you."<br>"I know. Come on." She said getting to her feet.  
>"What?"<br>"I'm gonna tell them, get it over and done with." The pair walked down, Gibbs never let go of her hand as she walked down, as she told them. She cried, but who wouldn't, they cried, Gibbs swore he saw a tear roll down Ziva's cheek, and Abby acted like Jenny was dying, which in a way she was. But Gibbs helped; he supported and held her close. She stayed near enough an hour after, Ducky told many an embarrassing story from her days undercover.  
>When Jenny and Gibbs left for her apartment he still had hold of her hand, and she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders after telling them. And she was pleased Jethro had made her tell them, she was pleased she had him.<p>

**Hope you enjoyed!  
>Please Review…pretty please!<strong>

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here it is, chapter 6, this is actually the longest story I've ever written, WOW!  
>Anyways I hope you like, the ending of this is not the complete ending, there is at least one more chapter to come but I don't know how I want it to end so it may be a while 'til I update, sorry.<strong>

**Enjoy … and please review!**

**Chapter 6**

Gibbs woke the next morning to an empty bed, and a note which simply read:

_Gone to work, see you there  
>Jen x<em>

'God that woman, she's ill and then she goes into work this early!' It was only 7:00 when Gibbs awoke and he was sure Jen had left at least an hour before. He dressed in his usual work attire, and left for the headquarters, stopping on the way for coffee. On arrival he headed straight up to Jen's office, barging straight past Cynthia who sat in the outer office, yet she made no attempt to stop his as she had learnt long ago that even attempting to stop him was a waste of her breath. Jen was sat at her desk dealing with the paperwork infront of her, when she heard the slam of her door.  
>"What the hell are you doing Jen?"<br>"Working Jethro, it's what I'm paid to do."  
>"You paid to kill yourself too?" Her face dropped as the words left his mouth, fear passed through her eyes.<br>"No, apparently I don't need any help with that." She replied in an icy tone.  
>"Look Jen…what I meant was you need to be taking it easy. Finish early tonight."<br>""I can't, Sec-Navs arranged a call at 19:00."  
>"Move it then."<br>"I can't Jethro, he's my boss, I have to follow orders too!"  
>"I'm sitting in, no protests."<br>"Jethro…"  
>"No protests!"<br>"You'll need to be briefed."  
>"Fine."<br>"Okay." She said slightly reluctantly.  
>"What you got planned for lunch."<br>"Nothing, I'm free. We'll take your team, Abby and Ducky out."  
>"Okay, meet you in the bullpen at noon." He knew her, and how stubborn she was. Working long, hard days was all she knew. Just as he was beginning to walk out of the room her heard her call him.<br>"Jethro…"  
>"Ye?"<br>"That for me?" she indicated to a polystyrene cup he was holding.  
>"Ye nearly forgot. its tea."<br>"Thanks, god I miss Coffee." He just laughed and walked out. Cutting down on caffeine had to be the worst thing, before she had near enough lived on Coffee, now she felt constantly tired without her fix.  
>Jen's morning went slowly, she was completely bored, her pile of paperwork seemed to be everlasting. Finally at 11:45 she'd had enough, heading into her bathroom she reapplied her makeup before heading down to where Gibbs' team where clearing up, and Abby and Ducky where waiting.<br>"Jennifer my dear, how are you today?" asked Ducky with concern.  
>"I'm okay Duck." Replied Jenny.<br>"She'd be even better if she took it easy." Added Gibbs, for which he received a death glare from Jenny.  
>"Now Jennifer, doctors give advice for a reason, you need to look after yourself. Don't turn into Jethro in that respect."<br>"I won't Ducky. Once the next few days are out of the way I'll be able to take it a bit easier."  
>"I hope you will be doing." With that they left for the restaurant Jenny had booked earlier that day. It was small and was sat on the narrowest part of the seine. When they arrived Gibbs gave Jenny a smirk, he recognised this place. It had been where they had spent there first night on the op. in Paris after they he had discovered just how much of a bad cook Jenny was. The meal was full of light hearted banter. Ducky, to both Jenny and Gibbs' dismay, told the team many an embarrassing story from their time undercover, and also Jenny's early probie days, from her fist autopsy to her stealing a boat, and how he was pretty certain that there was still a warrant for their arrest somewhere. By the end of the meal Jenny especially was majorly embarrassed and seriously considering sending Duck back to the states.<p>

_19:10_

"Sir, with all due respect, the agents have been put in an almost impossible position. I feel it the best course of action to get them out, A.S.A.P" Stated Jenny in a serious tone.  
>"Although I completely agree with you, this mission is one of the most important in a long time, if it succeeds then this is years of hard work put to good use." Replied Sec-Nav on the video conference.<br>"But surely sir, our agents safety is more important." Jethro who was stood at the side of her felt her grab his had as if in pain.  
>"Jen, come on sit down." He said gently. But as she followed him over to a seat, her legs suddenly gave way, her vision went blurry and she was passed on the floor. "Jen, Jen?" questioned Gibbs, after no response he turned to the screen. "Sir gonna have to call you back."<br>"Fine, don't rush Agent Gibbs, call me and tell me how she is when possible" with that he hung up.  
>"Right, I need an ambulance now and will someone get doctor mallard up here now!"<br>Duck arrived, checked her vitals and found she was unconscious. The ambulance arrived, took her to hospital, Gibbs went with her. But if he was honest it was all a bit of a blur to him.  
>Ducky had followed the ambulance in his Morgan as only one person was allowed to ride with Jennifer, he had called the rest of the team on his way. When he arrived they were all already there waiting, and from the greenish tinge on Anthony's face, he guessed that Ziva had driven. "How is she?" He asked, hoping with all his heart for the best of news, but from the looks of worry plastered across everyone's faces, he feared the worst.<br>"Gibbs is talking to a doctor now." As if on cue he walked through the door.  
>"Her tumour is more developed than they originally thought. They've had to take her into surgery to remove the tumour like they were going to do in a few weeks. Apparently her chances of survival are 40 to 60… not in her favour."<br>"She's strong Jethro, a fighter, she'll pull through."  
>"I hope you're right Duck, I really do. I don't think I can cope with losing her, not again."<br>Three hours passed with not a word, but with every passing minute all became increasingly worried. Gallons of canteen coffee where drunk with the hope of staying awake, no-one was willing to miss receiving any news. Eventually there came news, in the form of a middle aged doctor. "Family of Jennifer Shepard?" All stood up. "All of you?" he questioned.  
>"Yes, I'm her husband; she didn't take my name when we married due to her job." Said an anxious Gibbs.<br>"Father." Stated Ducky without a second thought.  
>"Daughter." Added Abby.<br>"Sister." Declared Ziva.  
>"Son." Said Tony.<br>"Son-in-law." Added Tim while placing an arm around Abby.  
>"Okay. Mrs Shepard has come out of surgery, yet…complication arose." Said the doctor.<br>"What do you mean by complications?" asked a now much stressed Gibbs.  
>"When removing the tumour a nerve was struck, Mrs Shepard's bod has fallen into a coma. The good news is that it should last no longer than a few days. Other than that it all went very well, as long as she has a good night tonight I can see no problem with her waking up by the end of the week."<br>"Can we see her?"  
>"Yes, but only two of you at a time please." The doctor showed them to the room, and Gibbs entered with Ducky, who was then alternated. Gibbs remaining by her bed side the whole time. He did not leave, not even for coffee. Late that night he nodded off, but his hand remained on top of hers the whole time.<p>

Jenny Shepard had a good night that night, no complications arose and all seemed good. But she did not wake the next day, nor the next nor the next. Days passed and nothing changed, she still lay there, looking lifeless. Jethro by her side every day, yet not with all of the support of the team did her condition begin to change.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Okay so here it is, I hope its ok. Literally finished writing this. I have one more chapter left then it's done, I will try getting it up soon, before I go on holiday hopefully. Hope you enjoy, I would be really grateful for any reviews!  
>So here you go, and enjoy …<p>

**Chapter 7**

Six weeks with no signs, not a movement. Her still, lifeless body six weeks later was still in that intensive care bed, in the same position. A supposedly week long trip to Paris had been dragged out, with not one person willing to leave. With every passing hour the hope of her pulling through became the slightest bit less visible, yet hope never faded. Not once did they lose hope, or faith in her. Jethro had never been a religious man, yet after the amount of loss he had suffered over the years, it became an ever increasing part of him.  
>For the last six weeks he's visited her at every opportunity, hoped every phone call brought good news and prayed every morning for her to be safe, strong and pull though. But in his heart he felt as though recently he'd been living on prayers, on hope and faith. They all where, he saw the hope in everyone's eyes every time a nurse came into her room, the sadness and worry that had made themselves at home in their eyes, and the fear that all attempted to conceal, yet failed to.<p>

Then there was the day when change arrived. It started much like any other for Gibbs, he woke up in Jen's hospital room, a blanket wrapped around him (which he guessed had been put there at some point the previous night by one of the nurses). He left for his hotel room where he showered and changed before heading to work, stopping along the way for coffee. The teams caught no case that day, so all where on paperwork duty, and tensions ran high as usual. Every person on edge. The day passed and Gibbs managed to get back to the hospital by 18:00. Greeted by one of the usual nurses she gave him a quick update saying that no change had occurred while he was away. With that he entered her room and began to talk to her. "So, no case again today. I really don't see why you moved back here, I mean there are never any cases, and no Fornell to annoy when you're bored…it's boring as hell Jen! Anyway, I persuaded the teams to go out for a drink, oh, and Tony's in a mood because he found out Anna's got a boyfriend, so he's been a pain in the ass to work with today. Ziva and Pascal are quite close now you know, I think I might have to make an exception with rule 12 for them though, he seems to make her happy, and it's been tough lately, even managed to stop her killing one of the doctors the other day after he tried to chat her up. Abby's as mad as usual, got pictures of you all over the forensics lab. I have a feeling we may have some explaining to soon though, ducky seems to be finding pleasure in telling a few embarrassing stories from when we were undercover and when you where a probie too. I walked in on him telling them about you hijacking that boat yesterday…" he felt pressure on his hand which was currently holding hers, looking up at her eyes he saw them gently flutter open.  
>"At least he wasn't there in Serbia, and then he would have some tales to tell." She said in a voice so quiet and weak it was barely recognisable. A smile crept across his face, partly because of what she had said, partly because she was awake. "How long…?"<br>"Six weeks" he cut her off.  
>"Is my agency still intact?"<br>"Just about."  
>"Are the F.B.I still talking to us?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Wow, C.I.A?"<br>"Yep."  
>"Homeland security?"<br>"Yes, now shut up, take it easy, and stop thinking about work will you, N.C.I.S. has survived without you."

Over the next week Jenny grew stronger by the day, she was visited by everyone and never short of company. Everyone had bought her gifts, the best of which had surprisingly come from Tim, who'd managed to get her a doze, yet to be published, books. Gibbs knew she was on the mend when he'd walk in to the sound of her bossing someone around or arguing with a doctor over some matter, and he couldn't stop the smirk which appeared on his face when he heard her.  
>About a week and a half after her waking up Jethro sat with Jenny on her bed, her head resting on his shoulder. "Jen, I really want us to work this time around. Nearly losing you twice…I woke me up. I want to be with you, now more than ever, I love you Jen."<br>"I love you too Jethro."  
>"Jen, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he said retrieving a little blue box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a simple gold ring with a single diamond set in it.<br>"It's beautiful Jethro, and Yes I will!" he slipped the ring onto her finger, and kissed her gently, before an almighty squeal could be heard from the door, where an over exited Abby stood, along with a shell shocked Tony and Tim, and a smirking Ziva who had Pascals arm around her.  
>"Mummy and Daddy are getting married!" shouted Abby so the whole of Europe could hear her. Gibbs and Jenny just laughed, when Jen saw Ziva and Pascal, she gave Ziva a happy smile and a wink, a less discreet Jethro said.<br>"Pascal, you look after her, she's like a daughter to me and if you break her heart you'll have me to deal with.  
>"I don't plan on hurting her sir." He replied.<br>"Glad to hear it."  
>With that the team settled down to talk about the wedding, or in Abby and Tony's case the henstag doo's which both had given themselves the jobs of organising, with strict instruction of 'NO STRIPPERS!' yet them listening to their boos' was a completely different matter. But for everybody, that wasn't really a problem, all where just happy to have their 'fearless leader' back with them, it had been too long without her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nearly losing someone you love, someone you care about makes you realise how different life would be without them. Nearly losing Jenny made everyone realise how much she did for them, how even though she got so much stick from everyone she never stopped standing by them, even when they were in the wrong.

_**The night before the wedding!**_

"NO ABBY, no way, N.O!" Said Jenny as Abby held up a tiny dress which Abby was expecting Jenny to wear. Tonight was the night of Jenny Shepard's hen party, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs' Stag Party. Abby had planned the Hen party and Tony the Stag party. Abby had been given strict instructions by Jenny that it was to be a quiet ordeal and absolutely under no circumstances were there to be any strippers. But this was Abby, and the word quiet was not in her vocabulary. So, on that mid-summer evening Jenny was desperately attempting to persuade Abby that she was not wearing the tiny green dress which was being held up in front of her, while Abby was doing her puppy dog eyes. "Abby that may work on my fiancé, but it does not work on me! I can't wear it, I'm the director of a federal agency, I can't go out wearing that. Once upon a time maybe, but I am too old to wear it now."  
>"Jenny, firstly you are not to old, and secondly if Abby is making me wear a skirt, you are wearing that. NO ARGUMENTS!" With that Abby finally got her way. They entered a hotel lobby where Cynthia, Catherine (Jenny's best friend who was a C.S.I. in Vegas.), Stella (another of Jenny's friends, who was a C.S.I. in New York.), and Jo (an F.B.I. agent who Jenny had got to know very well over the years after the amount of encounters with the F.B.I. she had had.) where all sat on a comfy looking sofa. With this sight a smile broadened on her face. The evening started off quiet and Jenny began to consider the fact that her wishes may have been followed. "So, you're finally biting the bullet and getting hitched eh? Whatever happened to the ambitious work obsessed ~Jenny who was never going to get married?" Asked Catherine with a smirk on her face.<br>"Well, I suppose I just got sick and tired of having no one to come home to, I was so depressed. But Jethro, he's…different he knows me, and he knows that I live for my job and he accepts that, because…well he's the same I suppose." Replied a now very flustered Jenny.  
>"He got a single brother Jen?" asked Stella. As the evening continued so did the laughs, and when Jenny was virtually sure she had got here way, in walked Abby with a hunky man, who she introduced to be the stripper. 'She is so going without Caf-pows' thought Jenny, even though she did have to admit she quite enjoyed herself, and it was nice to let her hair down once in a while. After about an hour Jenny managed to sneak out so she could ring Jethro.<br>"Hey"  
>"Hey, Jen. Missing me already?"<br>"Wouldn't that boost your ego!"  
>"yer. So did Abby listen to your 'requests'?"<br>"Did she heck, she went and hired a stripper. Did Tony?"  
>"Nope, not gonna kill him to much though, he did get a red-head."<br>"Did he know, well you better not have enjoyed yourself too much."  
>"And what is I have?"<br>"Then I will unleash my load of C.S.I.'s, F.B.I's, N.C.I.S agents and forensic scientist on you."  
>"Okay, point taken, I haven't."<br>"Good. I'm gonna call it a night, don't stay up too late."  
>"Okay, I won't. Love you."<br>"Love you too Jethro, night."  
>"Night Jen." With that she hung up, turning around to see a smiling Catherine at the doorway.<br>"Now there's a sight I never thought I'd see: loved up Jen Shepard!" both laughed. "I'm happy for you Jenny, I really am."  
>"Thanks Catherine."<br>"Now, seeming as I am a single working mum, you got a picture of this fiancé of yours to show me?"  
>"You gonna believe me if I say no?"<br>"Nope."  
>"Didn't think so." With that Jenny handed Catherine her phone where on display there was a picture of Jenny with her head on Jethro's shoulder, it'd been taken when they had all gone out for lunch after she'd revealed she was ill . Upon seeing the picture Catherine smiled.<br>"You look good together, and you look the most relaxed I think I've ever seen you."  
>"I am, I've spoken with my boss. I'm moving back to D.C. told Jethro yesterday, no long distance relationship for us two. I want it to work this time, I can't go through losing him again, I love him."<br>"Well aren't you the lucky one!"  
>"Hey, there's gonna be plenty of single men at the wedding tomorrow, you never know, you might even get lucky!"<br>"Eeerrmm, I said I was a single mum. That doesn't mean I'm single."  
>"Spill the beans Willows. I can't see my fiancé tonight, so I want all the gossip from your relationship!"<p>

Jethro hung up after talking to Jenny; Tobias Fornell was stood behind him. "Jen?" he asked referring to who had just been on the phone.  
>"Yer, Abby didn't listen about the stripper either."<br>"Honestly, I only think DiNozzo booked her because he wanted to watch a stripper."  
>"Yer, you're probably right. I'll have to make sure I get him back at his Stag do." The pair smirked.<br>"You think he's written his speech yet Jethro?"  
>"Has he heck! Doubt he's even remembered he has one to write. He'll most likely just come out with a load of movie quotes."<br>"If he does I've told him he's banned from field work for a month, on paperwork duty for a year, and I'll head slap him so hard his head'll shoot down to Mexico and back." With that the pair walked back into the party laughing at what the speech's tomorrow might contain.

_**The Day of the wedding!**_

Jenny stood in front of the mirror in her Paris apartment. They'd decided to have the wedding on the bank of the river, then spent=d a week in Paris, after all the city held so many memories for the pair. As she stood there looking at her white straight silk dress, with a loose neck line at the front, and only a gold chain with set crystals on her bare back, she felt waves of excitement, mixed with nerves pass over her. It was strange to think that only a few months ago she was nearly dying, a few months ago she was living alone in Paris after been shot in that Mexican diner, if somebody then had of told her that in a few months she'd be marrying the man of her dreams she'd have laughed. But she was.  
>"Auntie Jenny! You look pretty!" shouted Lindsey, Catherine's daughter. Lindsey's blonde hair was curled and she wore a green bridesmaids dress which was the same as her mums.<br>"Lindsey, you look so pretty too! And so does your mum."  
>"Thanks Jen, you look stunning, you got all your lucky things?"<br>"Something old: my gold earrings that where my mothers, something new: my dress, something borrowed: the gold hairpin that duck let me wear that's his mothers and something blue: is a ribbon on my garter."  
>"I think we're all se then, don't you missy?" said Catherine picking up her little girl as they headed out the door.<p>

The ceremony was perfect, out in the open air on the bank of the river, the sun shone and all went to plan. Ducky gave Jenny away as she was like a daughter to the doctor, and Fornell and Tony where Gibbs' best men, with Ziva, Catherine and Lindsey ad Jenny's Bridesmaids. It was only a quiet ordeal with just the teams, Sec-Nav, and a few friends there. The reception was also out in the open air and although it was only a small wedding there were as always the speeches, which started off with tony:  
>"Well, when Gibbs asked me to write a speech, he gave me boundaries, which where no movie quotes, or and I quote 'you're banned from field work for a month, on paperwork duty for a year and I'll head slap you so hard your head'll shoot to Mexico and back' with that in mind I of cause filled it with quotes, until Ziv-ah made me re write it. When I first Joined NCIS, it was me, Gibbs and Stan, pretty much a week after I started Stan got relocated, then it was just me and Gibbs. It was hard at that time, being the major incident team and only having two members meant we had to trust each other, and over the years I've trusted him with my life on many occasions. It's not been easy, in my time we lost Kate, a woman the Boss considered his daughter, nearly lost Abby, I got arrested for murder, I still haven't forgiven you for that Fornell, and nearly lost our wonderful Director twice. But most of us are here today, but we wouldn't be if it weren't for the boss, a man I consider a second father to me. But I'd like us all to raise a glass, to the ones who we've lost along the way."<p>

Then came Fornell:

"I've known Jethro for many years, I've unfortunately worked many cases with him, and god only knows how I haven't killed him yet. Jenny on the other hand has worked many more cases with him that I, not yet killed him although everyone knows argued with him a hell of a lot, so much that they're now known for their bickering. She's managed to tame him, than anyone can see, she's managed to look beneath that hard outside and see the caring man with in. So, to Jenny, and thank you for making him that slightest bit more bearable."

Next was Catherine:

"Now I may not know Gibbs, but I do know Jenny. She's a woman that is very private, not a lot of people ever get to see her relaxed and care free, but I can see from the wat she is around her husband that is just how she feels. Out of all my friends in high school, I may surprise you to know Jenny was not the Geek, she is exceptionally cleaver, but instead she was the boy magnet, whenever we'd go out clubbing as students, she'd have all eyes on her. In the end I gave up going out with her as I stood not a chance. When she joined NCIS I saw a different side to her though, I saw that determined side, and all of a sudden she transformed into this well…work obsessed woman. But seeing her now it's like a blast from the past, just sober and with a longer dress."  
>"Thanks Catherine, my boss now knows all about my student years." Laughs filled the room.<p>

Then was Ducky:

"I view both Jennifer and Jethro as my children. I've seen them go through every emotion; I've watched Jennifer especially go from a young, ambitious probie to the director. I suppose I first met the true Jennifer and Jethro when we were in Paris undercover that is when I saw a side of them that very few people ever see, I saw them truly happy, and that's how they are now, and it's about time too."

Finally came Jethro:

"This woman sat next to me is the fifth wife I've had; after Shannon and Kelly died I never thought I'd love again, until I met this woman. I took we three ex-wives, a nine iron, a baseball bat and near enough a decade to realise it, but she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and that is what I plan on doing."

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly; the first dance was a surprise to most as it turned out Gibbs could dance. The evening brought Ziva and Pascal together, it saw Sec-Nav worry what NCIS was doing at the sight of half the agents sitting with each other, and it saw Jethro meat all Jenny's friends. It saw Mike getting drunk and DiNozzo hit on Catherine. But when it was time to see off the newlyweds everything calmed down.  
>As the white vintage car drove off with the kissing honeymooners inside Tony asked "Where are they actually going on honeymoon?"<br>"Paris." Ziva simply replied.  
>With a smirk on his face, and a glint of pride in his eyes Ducky said "Paris always was where they were best."<p>

**xxx**

**That has to be the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyway, there it is. Finished :'(  
>I want to quickly thank 'left my heart in paris' again for her reviews. Also you may have noticed Jenny's friends are from CSI and CSI NY. Hope you didn't mind!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and I would love to hear what you've thought of the entire story! **

**xx**


End file.
